


Click bait

by petrodobreva



Series: To cut a long story short [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boudoir photo shoot, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrodobreva/pseuds/petrodobreva
Summary: David suprises Patrick with a boudoir photo shoot.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: To cut a long story short [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059584
Comments: 35
Kudos: 107





	Click bait

“David. What is this?”

“It’s exactly what it looks like.”

His palms sweat and, while his hands aren’t visibly shaking, he’s unsteady as he opens the book again. “Oh.” The sound comes strangled from his throat.

The first page is enough to undo him, and there’s a whole book of pages just like it. It’s a simple set-up, his pose negligible. He lounges back in a large armchair, in a white tee and boxer briefs. But the way he’s lit shows off every muscle and curve. He has one hand in his ruffled hair and another at the waist of his briefs. He bites his lip and looks straight into the camera, his eyes lidded.

Patrick’s throat is dry. It’s ridiculous how affected his is by one posed-to-be sensual photograph. He sees David naked all the time—when he rubs lotion down his legs, when he air dries after a shower, when he’s bent over, letting Patrick take him with his tongue.

Okay, bad examples. David is the hottest thing on two legs. Every glimpse of him drives Patrick insane. One time, David had a bad cold. His face was puffy and his nose was runny, but all he had to do was lie on his belly for a back rub, showing off the curve of his ass, and Patrick wanted to jump him.

“Do you like it?”

A whine leaves his lips unbidden. David’s brow is furrowed with worry, reminding Patrick to speak. “Like it? David, this is…uhm...” He turns the page and almost drops the book.

David’s in a black lacey sexed-up contraption. Involving a thong. There are garters. He’s shot from behind, sitting back on his heels, back arched for the camera.

Patrick whimpers. He...oh god. He imagines David shopping, and googling, making plans, scheduling this event. There’s a photographer, there’s somebody behind that camera. They talked and schemed. How long has David been working on this?

He flips to the next photo. _Fuck_. Patrick is so fucked. He might cry. David wears his Cafe Tropical baseball tee. He’s holding a bat, slung across his shoulders. He has a cap. He’s wet and dripping, like somebody sprayed him with a hose. The white fabric clinging to the lines of his stomach, the points of his nipples. The shot is angled so that David’s pelvis area is front and center, and he stares down at the camera from above. _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck._

He swallows, trying to get his voice back to its normal register. It doesn’t work. He wants to quip and tease, but his face is hot and he can’t catch his breath. “This is a lot for Christmas morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](https://www.tiktok.com/@krystal3693/video/6899036846110674182) Tik Tok.


End file.
